Krahikii
The Krahikii is the Kanohi of Void. Its duty is quite similar to the Varox and Banex, but for a different purpose and is consider a taboo Kanohi rather then a Legendary Kanohi. History The Krahikii was forged by the Great Beings to maintain balance of the negitive powers, abilities, and effects of the Legendary Kanohi (mostly the Ignika and Vahi) and the Avohkii from their positive powers, abilities, and effects. The Krahikii was suppose to be never worn by anyone due to fact the Krahikii has a mind of its own from negitive effect of the Ignika. If someone tries to wear the Krahikii against its will; it will cause that wearer to become insane and is also forced to kill or banish anyone in sight to the Realm of Void. When there is no one left to kill and banish; the Krahikii then take away the life of the wearer thus killing the wearer. Because of that; the Great Beings sealed it away in the same place where they locked up the Ignika, so the Krahikii won't be mis-used or use its effects to kill their creations. However, the Krahikii's sealment did not last long and soon it manage to escape when two Great Beings came to retrieved the Ignika. The Krahikii wandered about the Matoran Universe for many years until one day, it senses a Toa Stone being actived by a corrupted Matoran somewhere and quickly went to that location where it saw the Matoran became a Toa but, without a Kanohi. So the Krahikii allow that Toa to wear it, however it does not tell the Toa about the cost of losing her life force if she attempts to get rid of it. Appearance The Krahikii never shown its true form to anyone except the Great Beings. Its usually take form of other Kanohi in black, gray, or silver color. Power & Abilities The Krahikii has the power of Void and allow the wearer to contect or borrow/take the accuracy and strength fallen victims of the Realm of Void & create and summon a void from anywhere. It also gives the wearer the ability to cancel out or delay the effects of the Legendary Kanohi Vahi and Kanohi Olmak or randomly reverse the Legendary Kanohi effects (thought this never happen), cancel out or delay anyone with the ability or power of gravity and teleportation and also temporary halt the gravity of certain elements (like stopping the gravity of water thus allowing the wearer to 'walk on water'), and can slow down time of a living being which would cause a temporary drain of power for the Krahikii. Wearer *Kaisira Trivia *For unknown reasons, the Krahikii does not have any negitive power, abilities, or effects of Artakha and Karzahni's Legendary Kanohi thus the Krahikii's abilities are consider useless if the wearer attempts to battle them. *If the Krahikii ever get into contect with or near a Legendary Kanohi (other then Legendary Kanohi Olisi and Kanohi of Creation) ; it will something cause both wearers (if the Legendary is worn by someone) to have headaches. *The Kanohi Krahikii is similar based off of the Nameless/Hope Clow Card from Cardcaptor Sakura. *The Kanohi sometimes doesn't activate whenever Kaisira needs to use its abilites.